realm_of_phaedrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Planes of Existence
Planes of Existence Phaedros is on but one of the several planes of existence. Each of these planes has their own lords laws and rules. Traveling from one to the other requires the mightiest of magics and one individual cannot remain on another plane for long. The Heavens The highest Plane which is placed over all. Each god that has enough worshipers has its own "heaven" on this Plane, their own paradise for their followers. These heavens are places of peace and serenity although from time to time the gods might send a person back to aid their followers in the struggles below. Elemental Plane of Air This Plane is the gateway between Heaven and the world of mortals below. It's a realm of clouds, sky and lightning, however the beings which inhabit here are usually welcoming towards outsiders. Many of the beings from this Plane like to cross over via the various Planar gates and watch the Mortal World from the sky. Its inhabitants include Air Elementals, the Stormforged, Lightning Elementals and Djinn, also Storm Dragons can easily enter here from their Lairs on the mortal Plane below. The Lord of the Four Winds is Lord Cy'Takir The Material Plane The Plane which the world of mortals is placed upon. A plane of many people, many secrets and adventure, this realm is where beings from the other planes attempt to manipulate it with their followers. Elemental Plane of Water This Plane lies directly below The Material Plane and above the Plane of Earth. It is a realm of barren rock, water, and ice. The land on this plane is unremarkable whilst the waters swirl beneath it. Visiting this plane is difficult unless one can breathe under water as air pockets are limited. The inhabitants of this plane don't attack visitors on sight but one must tread carefully. It inhabitants include Water Elementasl, Ice Elementals, Great Sea Dragons(much like Storm Dragons they can pass between the Planes) and various other Sea beings. The Lord of the Seas is Taranis the Stormforger. Elemental Plane of Earth The Plane of Earth is between the raging Torrent of Water and the infernal blaze of Fire. A realm of rock, diamond, mud, and dirt. It is a very bleak place inhabited by beings that detest being disturbed unless one wishes to aid them in their struggle against the beings of Fire which often raid this Plane. Its inhabitants include Earth Elementals, Stone Giants, Mud Elementals, and Earthern Revenants live here. The Lord of Earth is Therakon the Unbroken. Elemental Plane of Fire This plane is the most unwelcoming of the four Elemental Planes, located below Earth and above hell its inhabitants exist solely to destroy. Oftentimes they raid Earth and when they can, they break into Phaedros they cause great destruction. Some theorize that corruption seeps from Hell and thats what made so it unstable. Almost all the beings of this plane could be described as evil barring a small few. The Plane is populated by Fire Elementals, Magma Giants, Magma Hounds, and the Great Fire Naga. The Inferno Lord is Baeltan the Destroyer. Hell This realm is a dark parody of the heavens, each heaven has a corresponding hell, a place of torture, death and depravity. It is a realm no visitor ever ventures to unless it is absolutely needed and few ever return. Demons lord over the damned and revel in the tortures they can inflict on those unfortunate or evil enough to be sent there. Malkazar the Doombringer, the fallen of the gods rules here, his power unmatched.